An Evening Hunt
Sadow is standing atop a building in a local small town. He thinks to himself "The air reaks with Reiatsu. He's close." A few blocks away, Margin who is in his daily hollow massacre suddenly sneezed. "Usually I don't believe in this kind of thing but now..." he said. Suddenly appearing before him via Shunpo was Sadow Yatsumaru, seasoned Bounty Hunter and ex Hell-Hunter. He greeted his target as he does with everybody he meets "Yo." Without even looking at Sadow's direction, Margin released more of his reiatsu to threaten him while still hanging an arrancar by his hand. "Get away, you'll be killed here." he taunted. Sadow stared at the unfortunate being and then back at Margin without emotion "That guy do somethin'?" "Its born, that's what." Margin replied. He then turned his attention to Sadow. "You need anything? Or are you a friend of his?" he continued. Sadow shook his head, his long bangs bouncing as well, and exclaims "I am in no affiliation with any Hollow." "Oh, lucky you." Margin said who proceeds into piercing the arrancar's abdomen, killing him. "What are you staring at?" he asked. Sadow merely stated "The target for my bounty." At this he quickly reaches into his red trenchcoat and pulls out a pair of large black and white guns, aiming them at Margin. He smirks and concludes "Later." as he fires both guns a single time at the boy. Simply moving his head, Margin was able to dodge both of the bullets. "So is that suppose to kill me?" he asked. He walked slowly towards Sadow and looked directly into his eyes. "Sorry but your job isn't going to be easy, Mr. Bounty Hunter." Sadow smirked at the kid's arrogance but thought to himself "He's got spunk, I'll give him that." He introduces aloud "Please, call me Sadow." "Nice to meet you Sadow, and I'm pretty sure you know the name of your target." Margin stated while he was smiling. Sadow nods confirmingly "Now that introductions are out of the way I guess I'll just haul you back to the Bounty office now." He aims his guns at Margin and fires yet again. "No thanks." Margin replied as he dodges the bullets without much effort. Unfortunately, one bullet was able to pierce through his shoulder. "This aren't normal bullets, are they?" Quickly, Margin managed to get behind Sadow leaving a cut on his cheeks. Sadow wipes the spilt blood on his black gloves while smirking "I guess mowing you down with my guns isn't going to work, huh?" He puts them both back into his Trenchcoat and unsheathes his Zanpakuto, Boseki. "I guess not." Margin leave his stance open for attack without even noticing. He grinned and cracked his knuckles showing that that his ready. Margin glared at Sadow's zanpakuto. "Odd looking Zanpakuto you have there." he noted. "Doesn't matter actually, come on!" Sadow smirks at him "It's called a Hell-Blade, and your about to find out why." Immediately he charges at Margin, thrusting his long blade forward for a heavy stab. Expecting an attack from Sadow, Margin easily dodged the blade. He then released a small amount of hollow reiatsu inside of him just to even the odds, changing his right eye. "I hate to use this but I think I'm not fighting someone regular here and I don't wanna pull my blade." he stated. He smirks while swining at a dodging Margin "Heh... How insulting! Your holding back some of your power against an opponent like me!?" He raises the blade high and let's it fall down on Margin. The grin from Margin's face slowly fades away as he blocked the blade with his bare hands. "Mind your own business, Sadow." he said. With ease, Margin prepared a counter attack for Sadow with his left leg. But before his leg connect with Sadow, Margin felt something wrong as he held Sadow's blade and he jumps five meters away from him. "The energy that covers this blade........It's disgusting." Sadow smirks and looks down at his blade "You say you hate Hollows, huh? You must realize that they're are things in this world that are much worse than Hollows... much worse." "If what you say is true............then I will simply erase those things from existance." Margin said as his reiatsu keeps leaking all over the place. "The same thing that I'm going to do with Hollows." A voice was heard by Margin after what he said. "Margin, why don't we show this Sadow guy why you hate hollows so much?" the voice said. "But you know what can happen Yuki." Margin replied who seems really worried to an extent. "Its ok, what can happen?" Margin then felt something like a heartbeat in his Zanpakuto. "It's not like he can beat you, come on Margin." Yuki said. "Just this once, and don't push yourself." Margin held his Zanpakuto which he carefully unsheathes. "Deny, Yukidomari" Hundreds to thousands of wires were revealed, each connected to Margin's hand. The wires unintentionally sliced through the floorings, showing the power in it. Sadow's eyebrows raise slightly in an apathetic gesture of surprised. He aims his blade at Margin and challenges "Tear me to shreds, kid. That's an order."